Past of Ultimate
Long ago, a being with a Power that could steal other powers and give them away, forcibly gave his seemingly Powerless little brother a Power that allowed him to stockpile power within his body. However, unknown to either of them, the little brother already had a power with no effect other than that it could be transferred to others. The little brother's power and the power given to him by his older brother merged into one and from then on became Ultimate. The little brother somehow discovered this. He had a strong sense of justice and he tried to defeat Sakakaro, but given the huge difference in their abilities, the younger brother failed. The little brother decided to entrust the Power to a powerful race called Ultimates, hoping that they would cultivate Ultimate and one day put a stop to Sakakaro. Few knew the truth about Ultimate. The power was passed down through nine generations, growing stronger with the passage of time. Currently, Ultimate is one of the most powerful Powers in existence, albeit being very difficult to fully master. Ultimate allows the host to access power from the previous users of the Power. It has not been clarified if the power that stockpiles power simply gains more energy as it is passed on (the first holder could not beat Sakakaro, but a recent holder almost could, which suggests a power increase is included) or if it is because other abilities were imprinted into it as it was passed from user to user, and most believe that the people who use the Power, use it in different ways. Ultimate receives its name from the fact that it can be "inherited" by others; it is also named after the Ultimate race. It can be passed on, like a torch, it is passed on from person to person. The method of inheritance and transference of Ultimate is done by the recipient ingesting the current wielder's DNA, such as when giving a users strand hair to ingest, which lets the person inherit Ultimate. But Gregg´s case if different. Mana transferred Ultimate to Gregg by channeling it into him as a baby. Ultimate will not transfer to a new recipient unless its current owner wishes for that to happen, thus it cannot be forcibly stolen. But due to the requirements needed to use it can not be used, as Sakira was unable to use it after copying it. Ultimate also seems to alter the user's appearance in different ways. For Gregg, usage of Ultimate causes the empowered part of his body to glow, with red vein-like lines crossing through each other. His body also generates crackling, red energy that resembles lightning bolts when he activates Ultimate Full Cowling. It is unknown what the usage appearance of Ultimate looked like for its previous handlers, however. Ultimate can be powered by determination, willpower, and other positive feelings. Ultimate can also draw power from the cries of help of those in need, as they are like a direct order to the user, which explains why Gregg was able to decimate a being over 350x his size, with a single blow. After Ultimate is transferred to the successor recipient, the predecessor can still utilize the "leftover embers" of Ultimate, and thus still access its power. However, these leftover embers will not last for long, and the previous Ultimate user will slowly lose their access to the power, resulting in the predecessor losing Ultimate completely. According to Sakakaro, using these last embers continuously will rapidly increase the loss of the power, which was later proven wrong. After Gregg defeated Sakakaro, the embers of Ultimate were burned out of him, and he cannot even maintain his slight muscular appearance for more than an instant. However, it is unknown how it came back after Gregg was almost killed, it was theorized by Arragorn that it is to prevent the Ultimate race from completely going extinct. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Gregg's past with Ultimate Gregg, the first powerless user, was chosen by Mana to become the tenth holder of Ultimate. Initially, Gregg could only unleash powerful displays of strength at the cost of gravely injuring his own body, as the ten months of training prior to obtaining the power was about getting him to the point of being able to physically hold Ultimate without blowing off his own limbs. Despite his lack of training or control, Ultimate's physical backlash was the first step Gregg needed to overcome in mastering this power. When Gregg manifests Ultimate's power, his body starts glowing and emitting sparks, with red-colored, vein-like streams coursing throughout his figure. He first used Ultimate's full power to destroy a giant training robot in a single punch at the cost of breaking his arm and both his legs. When Gregg activates Full Cowl, the red vein-like lines course throughout his body that coincides with the energy flowing through him. When fully activated, his body and eyes start to glow with a red, electric aura. Eventually, Gregg found a way to minimize damage to himself by focusing One For Ultimate's power into his fingers individually. Later, he started subconsciously holding back the power of Ultimate against living beings. From this point on, Gregg began learning how to properly modulate the output of his power more effectively. It is only after training with Arragorn that Gregg discovers a way to use Ultimate with no repercussions. During their brief time together, Arragorn taught Gregg that his movements and smashes were too slow, as he treated Ultimate more like a special move than a natural ability. While training himself in an alleyway, Gregg tried regulating his power's power into his legs in order to scale the side of a building. Unfortunately, he discovered that Arragorn's previous evaluation was correct and failed to do so. Gregg eventually realized that he was using Ultimate solely in the limbs that required it, thus severely slowing down his overall reaction time. To compensate, Gregg developed Ultimate: Full Cowl, which takes advantage of the five percent that Gregg can safely work with to increase his strength and agility by letting this small amount of Ultimate to flow throughout his whole body. Using Full Cowl, Gregg can easily scale the side of buildings, jump large clearings between structures and quickly navigate through cluttered areas. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Sari Smash - Gregg throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends most things flying away. Whirlwind Flick - Gregg flicks his finger to create a powerful wind pressure shock wave that has enough force to break large chunks of Rapherdite Steel. Due to using this attack at 100%, it fractures said finger, limiting the time he can use this move without gravely injuring himself up to ten times. Ultimate: Full Cowl: Through his training with Arragorn, Gregg was able to unlock this stage of his power and get better control of his power. This technique allows Gregg to activate 20% (previously 5% which was then improved to 8%) of Ultimate throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. According to Gregg, this technique gives him greater maneuverability. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, mobility, and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones when attacking. The cost of using this technique reduces the damage of how much his attacks do since instead of centering the power into a certain area, Gregg spreads it throughout his body. 5% Sari Smash - Gregg activates Ultimate: Full Cowl at 5% then jumps into the air and delivers an enhanced downward punch to the opponent. He has also used this move in the form of a straight, forward-facing punch. Ultimate 30% - A technique that allows Gregg to use 30% of One For All in his right arm. This percentage was used in conjunction with Sakira's Full Gauntlet, which nullified any drawbacks to using Ultimate at higher percentages. Because of this, it is unknown how this state affects Gregg's body under normal conditions. With 30% Gregg was able to effortlessly blow away security bots with vast amounts of wind pressure created by the punch. Ultimate 100%: A technique that allows Gregg to attack using the full power of Ultimate in the desired part of his body, with the cost of said body part breaking upon execution. Further usage of the same limb after an initial attack can cause scarring, causing Gregg to get surgery on his right hand due to injuries, and leaving multiple scars across his right arm. 100% Sari Smash - This move involves Gregg activating Ultimate at 100% in his arm and then striking his target with a lunging punch. 1,000,000% Zerari Smash - This move is the one of strongest move in Gregg's arsenal, which involves him activating Ultimate at 100% during an adrenaline rush and then striking his opponent with a full-swing attack. When performing the move Gregg first uses a full-right handed point blank air flak blast, then delivers a devastating Sari smash.This is what required Gregg to get the surgery and have the scars on his hand. Ultimate: Full Cowl - 15%: Gregg uses 15% of Ultimate's full power and distributes it throughout his body, giving him even greater power and speed boost. While it won't cause his bones to break, it does put immense strain on Gregg's body, causing him great pain to the point that it feels like his bones are on the verge of breaking. Ultimate Full Cowling: Shoot Style - While using Ultimate: Full Cowl, Gregg uses a fighting style that focuses more on kicking. Gregg concentrates Ultimate: Full Cowl's effects in his torso and legs rather than his arms, allowing him to put out even more power due to the fact that the human leg muscles are naturally stronger than the human arm muscles, but this is reversed for Gregg, so he designed this to shed some strength on his lower body, granting him enough power and stability and allowing him to step away from the shackles of having to hurt himself. Ultimate: Full Cowling: 100%: Gregg activates Ultimate to its fullest extent throughout in Full Cowl, granting him a tremendous boost in speed and strength that not only rivaled that of Ultra Instinct Amen, but allowed Gregg to easily overwhelm the likes of Karo. This was first used against Karo to protect Susie. The power increase seemingly gives him bright red fire-like trails coming from his eyes and red light-colored outlining his hair. He can currently only use it infinitely with no damage done to his body while in physical contact with Susie. Since Susie has the ability to Rewind the state of a person's body, any damage done to Gregg's body by using Ultimate Full Cowling at 100% would continually be undone by Susie's power which proved useful in his fight with Karo. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Ultimate Transformations What is Ultimate? When Gregg enters this state, his hair is slightly spikier and more solid, with oftentimes having loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting dark red-colored irises and visible pupils (similar to Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan God). He also gains a complex silver and gray aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards much like Super Saiyan God before it. When powering up, he generates an explosive glowing grey aura around him and another straight transparent one that shoots upward, this generates an incredibly strong tremor and blows away its surroundings due to the overwhelming raw energy emitted. Similar to other forms, the more intense the power-up, the greater the aura, until it stabilizes. Gregg's voice also becomes deeper and rougher like his Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4 forms. Unlike other forms, even when not powering up, Gregg is still surrounded by an aura, a grey and very thin one that outlines his whole body. _____________________________________________________________________________________ True Ultimate This form is essentially identical to the initial state of Ultimate, albeit with Gregg’s hair becoming again black in color. The hairstyle is slightly wilder and more solid than normal, having no loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting bright red-colored irises and visible white pupils. Also, Gregg generally has a focused but calm expression. Gregg gains a complex bright white and grey aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles of a dark grey color. Gregg's muscles remain virtually the same mass and definition while in the manga, Gregg's musculature becomes slimmed down like Super Saiyan God. Upon Gregg's first successful transformation into True Ultimate, a "shell" of black and bright white covers the body before crumbling away as the hair fades from glowing white to black. A similar effect has been seen in Super Saiyan Blue. Gregg can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and defend himself. His body can also move and adapt while in battle on its own, allowing him to attack and defend simultaneously without thinking. Additionally, it does not make him completely aware of his surroundings to the point that he can avoid specific hazards, even relatively harmless ones, But he can be aware. Proper usage of Ultimate requires intense and rigorous training of the body to prevent Gregg from being torn apart by the raw power flowing within their body. However, not every wielder is stressed the same, and he can get used to it rather quickly, since Gregg the latter did not take long to adapt to his then-new powers. _____________________________________________________________________________________